Who are you?
by Chibi-Lin
Summary: how is this new girl? and what does she want? she's the new slayer...and the Watchers council didn't tell her about buffy


  
Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
There are a few ideas in this story, I got from L.S Smith: Night world. Hustress  
  
As long as there have been demons, there has been the Slayer. One girl in all the world, a Chosen one,   
born with the strength and skill to hunt vampires and other deadly creatures, to find them where they   
gather and to stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their numbers. When one Slayer dies, the   
next is called and trained by the Watcher.  
  
Yeah, as you can see, I have a very...how should I put it? Interesting life.  
My name is Trinity, and I kill vampires, mostly, but also the scary monsters that put all your   
nightmares to shame. Heck, I'll be honest with you...I hate this job. I mean any sane person would,   
wouldn't they? However occasionally there this some fun in it, like traveling a lot. When I was little   
I wanted to be an airhostess, or an astronaut, a Neal Armstrong with a skirt, just so that I could   
travel. So, I'm 19, and in the past two years I've traveled all over the world. I'm in California;   
the first time I've been here...I'm heading toward a town called Sunnydale. So Dizz, and me ah! I haven't   
told you about Dizz.   
  
She has smooth curves, they're almost seductive, tall and lean. She is a companion, a friend, my steel   
and chrome thoroughbred. She has my Snake-wood Bo, a fighting stick, with sharp ends, strapped to her side.   
You can't jump out of a car and fight at an instants notice, and you certainly can't stake someone at high   
speed while leaning out of a car window; but you can from a, 883 Sportster Hugger Harley. If you are fast   
enough, you can skewer somebody as you roar by, like a knight with a lance. So she and I are racing the wind   
as we head toward the bright lights of Sunnydale; we should be arriving very soon.  
  
As I enter the deserted city street on the edge of town, the road seems to stretch endlessly before me. I see   
a gaggle of giggling teenagers, following them is a good idea, since it seems that they are heading to a party.   
I keep my distance making sure they don't see me, like a fox stalking it's prey. I go a little faster, as they   
turn a corner, not wanting to loose them. Then I see it... written it bright fluro-lights - "Bronze", the   
bouncer didn't check for ID's.  
  
I saunter in. Dim lights and an odd smell, like a muskiness of an old cupboard greet me. I look around, mostly   
young people here. I head towards the bar...in the corner of my eye I see a girl, 9 maybe 10. She's flirting with   
a guy almost twice her age...dirty pig. I turn to the bartender, and order a beer. I finish my beer and I see the   
little girl whisper to the guy; he smiles, grabs her hand, and leads her out of the club.  
  
I stand up, pay for my drink and follow them. By the time I make my way through all the dancing bodies, they are   
nowhere in sight. I hear noises from an alley on the side of the Bronze. It was cloaked with shadows. I went to Dizz,   
and snatched the Bo. I go to investigate.   
  
"Let him go" I tell her curtly. I kick her in the knee, bones break. She let him go, "Run" I command him. Clasping   
his neck, he runs for his life. I returned my gaze to the little girl, she isn't so girly now, ugly ripples decorate   
her face. In a flash, she leaps towards me. We trade blows. She gets closer. She gets a hold of on me, lifts me high   
off the ground and slams me into the wall. "You shouldn't have done that, now you've made me angry" I got up. "No more   
miss nice girl. You're good, but not good enough" viciously knee her in the face. She drops, I sweep kick her legs out   
from under her. I raise the Bo ready to strike, but she manages to roll out of the way, and get to her feet. Using the   
Bo, I hit her across the head.   
  
Who the hell pushed me? I turn to see a blond chick...stake the vampire. "Who the hell are you?" Blondie turns and   
look at me, "Are you all right? Sunnydale has the worst crime rates! That was one of the members of the Sunnydale   
mafia." I get up, impatient, Bo in hand, I go to fighting stance, "That was no mafia, who are you?" Suspicious eyes,   
"I'm Buffy, the vampire slayer. And you are?" Amused, "I'm the Slayer. Name's Trinity". "Buffy" looked at me wide eyed.   
  
  



End file.
